匚卄卂几Ꮆ乇 - 山卂尺尺丨ㄖ尺丂 乂 卩ㄖҜ乇爪ㄖ几 匚尺ㄖ丂丂ㄖᐯ乇尺
by XxXxNovaxXxX
Summary: Follow the life of a young Growlithe as he fights, desperately, for his Clan. (Not sure where I want to take this story so bad summary)


**Author's Note**

I, XxXxNovaxXxX, do not claim the Pokemon franchise or the Warriors series. I do not claim the setup of the Clans or any species of Pokemon, and possibly other items I do not recall to address.

I, XxXxNovaxXxX, do claim the matchup of characters' personalities, species, and names, the special Clan naming system, the names of the Clans, the territory surrounding the Clans and belonging to the Clans, this piece of writing, and possibly other items I do not recall to address.

Also, shinies are way more common in this fan universe, and mammal-based Pokemon don't lay eggs. They give birth to live young, like the cats of the Warriors series. No, movepools are not based on movepools in the actual franchise and I might end up writing, say, a Vaporeon with a grass-type move. Pokemon also may have 20 moves in their movepool (slight exaggeration), contrary to the limit of 4 in the videogames.

That said, keep this in mind as you read, and enjoy!

 **ᑕᕼᗩᑭ** **丅** **ᗴᖇ 1**

" **A** lright, Apprentice of Dawnbreak, let's see what you've got," challenged Dawnbreak.

Apprentice of Dawnbreak growled, and leapt towards Dawnbreak. His fur caught fire and went ablaze. Fire flared out of Apprentice of Dawnbreak's mouth and nostrils. As the ball of fire was about to collide with Dawnbreak, she dodged with ease. Apprentice of Dawnbreak was shooting uncontrollably to the ground and landed with a loud _thud_. The metallic glass walls and floor of the AuroraClan training arena was unharmed by the quickly dying flames.

"You think you'll beat VoltaicClan like _that_? You have to be _fast_ , Apprentice of Dawnbreak. Streamline your shape to gain speed so I can't dodge away," scolded Dawnbreak.

"Sorry," mumbled Apprentice of Dawnbreak.

Dawnbreak sighed. "I'll fight back this time. Be ready."

Apprentice of Dawnbreak nodded. Taking a deep breath, he launched himself into the air with a powerful first-attack leap..

Dawnbreak was too fast and agile to be hit physically. Apprentice of Dawnbreak knew he would have to attack with a constant-fire long ranged attack.

Apprentice of Dawnbreak carefully selected the move _Flamethrower_ and said loudly, "I'm ready."

"Go!" Dawnbreak yelled. She paused for Apprentice of Dawnbreak to have a moment to register the command before lunging. Stretching her wings, Dawnbreak shot towards Apprentice of Dawnbreak. Fire flared out of her nostrils as her scales began to burn. Embers at first, then a roaring wildfire as she used the move _Flame Wheel_.

Apprentice of Dawnbreak used _Flamethrower_ as he began falling from his leap. His _Flamethrower_ met Dawnbreak as she was about to collide with him. Apprentice of Dawnbreak hurridly ducked as Dawnbreak, slowed by the attack, began gaining speed again.

Apprentice of Dawnbreak could feel the burning hot flames of Dawnbreak's _Flame Wheel_ singing his neck fur as she passed above him, about the length of a Lillipup's tail between them. Apprentice of Dawnbreak landed hard on the ground, but managed to land on his feet. Dawnbreak had been surprised she hadn't hit Apprentice of Dawnbreak yet and looked behind her. She stifled a small _meep_ as she saw Apprentice of Dawnbreak sitting on the ground and tried to turn around.

It was too late. Dawnbreak smashed awkwardly into the wall, the flames of _Flame Wheel_ around her dying.

"Okay, Apprentice of Dawnbreak, that was good," gasped Dawnbreak once she had slid down on the ground. She collapsed on her back. "Training is over."

"Did I earn supper?" asked Apprentice of Dawnbreak nervously.

He tensed as Dawnbreak considered the answer. Apprentices in the Clans always had breakfast and something to eat in the middle of training, but they only

ate dinner if they did well during their training.

"I suppose," sighed Dawnbreak. "But I'll fight harder next time. If an apprentice always gets dinner they aren't learning much and could do nothing against another Clan."

Apprentice of Dawnbreak bounced excitedly. "Thank you, Dawnbreak!" he squealed.

"You're welcome. I'll be out later," sighed Dawnbreak as she stayed on the ground. At this Apprentice of Dawnbreak bounced out excitedly and checked the fresh-kill pile.

Apprentice of Dawnbreak selected a small rabbit. He blasted it with a small _Embers_ to char it.

"Apprentice of Dawnbreak!" snapped Dawnbreak, finally having caught her breath. "Apprentices can only use moves if they are in the training arena or supervised by a warrior, deputy, leader, or elder."

"Okay, Dawnbreak," said Apprentice of Dawnbreak absently as he padded over to join the other apprentices.

"Did you hear that SeicheClan accepted an old _Sunkern_ into the Clan? He couldn't even evolve!" exclaimed Apprentice of Shadowed Moonlight.

"I heard that once SeicheClan did something stupid like that, but I never believed it," said Apprentice of Dawnbreak, always eager to join in the nightly

gossip.

"Woah, App of Dawnbreak, you got _dinner_?" asked Apprentice of Hiss.

"Yeah! I dodged Dawnbreak once and she slammed into the wall. She _totally_ got the wind knocked out of her!" replied Apprentice of Dawnbreak excitedly.

"Nice!" said Apprentice of Bliss of Heart.

"VoltaicClan once rejected a Mew _and_ a Mewtwo at once. They were super strong," said Apprentice of Hiss.

"Every Clan but AuroraClan is made of idiots," concluded Apprentice of Dawnbreak. The other apprentices agreed.

"Well, I think we should be getting to bed. We'll be overworked again tomorrow, as always," said Apprentice of Shadowed Moonlight.

"Yeah, I just finished my rabbit," said Apprentice of Dawnbreak. "Let's go."

The apprentices got up and clumsily padded to their dens, murmuring " _We'll be warriors soon_ ," absently to one another.

Post Note:

Better than some I've written. I didn't do any heavy editing, just a bit of spell-checking, so don't be surprised if you find a little bit of bad grammar somewhere.


End file.
